Equipment for running and retrieving pipe strings has long included spiders. Spiders have included a body defining one or more bowls into which gripping means is positioned to engage and support a pipe string or tubing string. Spiders have been used which support one, two or multiple strings.
The C. C. Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,146 illustrates a prior spider having a plurality of bowls and gripping slips for each bowl linked together for actuation. The bowls are completely separated and are not partially open to each other to accommodate two or more strings in a minimum bore.
The J. R. Martin U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,671 discloses a spider for supporting a single pipe or tubing string.
The E. C. Chamblee U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,354 discloses a pipe hanger assembly including a hinged base and segmented inserts defining bowls in which slips are positioned to support well strings.
Reference is also made to my prior copending application Ser. No. 06/155,477, filed June 2, 1980, entitled "Dual String Elevators" which discloses similar gripping means and actuator structure for an elevator.